1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oil container wherein the same permits fluid flow from the container in a controlled relationship when the container is in an inverted orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the filling and replenishment of lubrication fluid within an internal combustion engine, the spout of such container structure is removed whereupon inverting the container, spillage from the container occurs due to a need for properly orienting the spout of the container within a fluid receiving opening relative to the internal combustion engine. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient spill control and fluid flow container structure preventing fluid flow from the container prior to the displacement of a foil seal relative to the spout of the container preventing spillage from the container in use. Prior art fluid flow container structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,600; 4,976,379; 5,042,698; 4,842,152; and 4,863,047.
Accordingly, the instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a seal removal structure relative to the container in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.